The Kit of the Vixen
by Gamer95
Summary: AU! Ahri was once a normal fox. After a magic incident, she ended up being transformed into a human. Now living in the muggle world, she gets a job as a waitress. Then one day, the combined maternal instincts of a fox and a human kick in when she overhears a family talking about "beating the freak"...
1. Chapter 1

**Once, in the world of the wizards, there was a rare white nine-tailed fox. She was a very curious creature, always sticking her nose in where it didn't necessarily belong. One day, she heard the sounds of shouting humans, and saw brightly coloured lights flashing through the trees. She wanted to know what was causing all the havoc, so she trotted to the destination.**

**When she arrived, she witnessed two wizards dueling. Entranced by the colours of their spells, she stood by idly to watch them. Then, one of the wizards spells went out of control. The fox's eyes widened in shock as the spell hit her directly in the face, knocking her back and causing her to slip into unconsciousness.**

**When she awakened, she felt...different. She looked at her paws...They weren't paws anymore! Confused, she looked into a nearby lake for her reflection...and gasped at the sight. She still had her fox ears, and her tails, but other than that, she was now one hundred percent human! Confused and scared, the fox turned human turned and ran, on all fours, as fast as she could, not caring where she was going.**

**When she arrived to a nearby human village, she was instantly turned away by the villagers, them thinking she was a demon. She found herself chased out of town by an angry mob.**

**During her travels, she had been met with the same results. But she had managed to make a few friends in curious, innocent children. Ahri had developed an immense soft side for human children. They were so pure and innocent, and they didn't hate her for simply existing.**

**One day, she came across a kindly old wizard, named Albus Dumbledore. Taking pity on the young woman, he offered to help her blend in to human society. She still had a little bit of natural magic inside of her, so he taught her a spell that allowed her to hide her tails and ears from view.**

**Grateful to the man, Ahri decided to start a new life in the Muggle world. She'd managed to attain a job as a waitress at a successful diner, her good looks being the main selling point, and earning her plenty of money to get by. She was blending in to the public...even if she still has the tendency to act on her more fox-like instincts from time to time. And Dumbledore still comes to check on her monthly.**

It was just another evening at the diner that Ahri worked at. About an hour before her shift ended, she went to take the order of a family that just arrived.

Ahri smiled pleasantly as she approached the table she was to wait. Her lips curled upwards in amusement when she saw what appeared to be a walrus, a giraffe and a beach ball gathered around the table.

"Hello, I'm Ahri and I'll be your waitress for the evening. Would you like drinks before ordering?" Ahri recited for the trio. The second that the walrus started talking, Ahri knew she was going to have one of those nights.

"Yes, bring us the best wine you have, and for our Dudders, a glass of apple juice. And make it snappy!" Ahri's eye twitched. She wasn't a fan of the way the man was talking to her...But, alas, she had to take the fat man's order. It was her job, after all. So, wordlessly, she turned and went to grab the drinks.

But as she was walking away, her sensitive hearing picked up their conversation. "I still can't believe that little freak burnt the dinner." The man growled lowly so no one else would hear.

"I know dear... That little ingrate can't do anything right." The Giraffe woman replied.

"You hit him real good dad." The little obese child said obnoxiously, causing all three of them to laugh.

The fox stiffened when she heard those words come from the child's mouth, and the rest of the family's reactions. What in the world were they talking about?

She was snapped back into reality when she felt something hit the back of her head. She turned to see Dudley had thrown his fork at her.

"What are you doing, woman?!" Vernon snapped. "What do they pay you for?! Bring back Dudley's fork, and stop standing around and get our drinks already!"

"Right away sir." Ahri said with a forced smile as she picked the fork up and fetched them their drinks. "Here you all are, one wine bottle with two glasses and a glass of apple juice for the young sir." Ahri said with a sickly sweet tone.

"Now, what will you have to eat?" Ahri said, still trying to keep up her sweet tone.

"Steak and potatoes." Vernon said in a demanding tone.

"A salad. I'm watching my figure." Petunia requested curtly.

"I want a burger and fries." Dudley demanded rudely.

"Alright, then." Ahri said as she took out a pen and notepad and wrote their orders down. " I'll bring your food to you when it's ready." She said before turning and walking away. Her face contorted to one of suspicion and anger as she headed to the kitchen.

Ahri glared at the family from the kitchen. Not only were they an absolutely unbearable nuisance, but they had mentioned a "freak" being hit. This resonated deeply with her...She too had been called a freak and abused simply because she looked different. She decided...she'd use her sensitive ears to eavesdrop on the family while she waited for the food to cook.

Thankfully it was a slow night and there wasn't to many people to wait on.

As she eavesdropped on them, her suspicions and fears increased as the Walrus started planning out things he would do to the 'freak' when they get home, All of them sounded horrible...

"First, I think I'll hit him with my old cricket bat a few times. It's falling apart, maybe he'll get some splinters." Vernon chuckled evilly at the thought. "Maybe I'll make him drink the chemicals again... Or burn him on the stove... I could break a few bottles over his wortless little head... We've been too soft with him, you two. If we want to beat the freakishness out of him, we have to go all out!"

"You're absolutely right, dear." Petunia said gleefully. "We need to be much harder on him to get the freakiness out of him."

'_They're not human...What ARE these monsters?!_' Ahri thought to herself as she continued to listen. She was so enclosed by what she was hearing, that she all most didn't hear that their food was ready.

The cook waved his hand in front of her face, finally getting the fox's attention. She blinked in surprise, then turned to the annoyed cook.

"Ahri, the food's been ready for almost a minute now. Stop staring at those people and get it over there." Ahri shook her head and nodded.

"Of course...Sorry..." Ahri grabbed the trays of food and carried them over to the waiting family.

She made it over to there table while trying to hide the pure rage and disgust she felt for them. "Here your fo-" Ahri started to say before getting interrupted by the angry Vernon.

"About time you brought our food!" Vernon bellowed. "Bet you were just standing around again, you poor excuse for a waitress!"

Ahri had to stop herself from dropping his plate on his head. "My apologies sir, it won't happen again." Ahri said as she placed their food in front of them. Vernon scoffed at her as he picked up his fork and knife. "Don't expect a tip from us. " Vernon told her as he started to cut his stake.

'_Like I'd want to take money from swine like you..._' Ahri thought to herself, still smiling a fake smile. "Very good sir, will that be all?" Ahri asked in a sickly sweet tone again.

"Yes, now leave us be!" Vernon snapped. "We'd like to eat our meal in peace, thank you very much!"

Ahri wanted to strangle the bastard so bad...It took every ounce of willpower she had to not just lunge at him and wrap her fingers around his chubby throat and cut off his air supply until he passed away...

She decided. The instant her shift was over, she was going to call the police on her cell phone. And then, she was going to follow them to their home.

Luckily, a few minutes before her shift was over, they were done eating and she brought them there bill.

"Here you go sir, I hope that you had a pleasant dinner." Ahri told them, mentally getting ready to start her plan. Vernon sneers as he took the bill and read what he owed, then put the appropriate amount of money on the table.

Ahri glared at the Dursley's backs as they left the building. The moment they were gone, she pulled out her phone, then froze. The police couldn't really help her if they didn't know where they lived... But if she followed them home and found out where they lived, she'd be able to get the cops on them in no time. With a smirk, she snuck out into the bushes. Her magic enhanced her speed greatly, allowing her to keep up with a car moving at an average speed. As such, she followed the Dursley's on foot, stealthily keeping out of their line of sight.

After 20 minutes of following their vehicle, they pulled into the driveway of what Ahri assumed to be their house, and the fox watched them get out.

"Well poppet, it's time for the little freak to get punished for making us have to go out and eat.' Vernon said as he stormed to the front door.

"Can I help, Daddy?" Dudley asked excitedly as he waddled behind his giant father.

Ahri wasted absolutely no time in pulling out her phone. Immediately, she dialed 911.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello, I think there's a kid being abused at..." Ahri looked at the address. "...Number Four Privet Drive."

"What makes you think this?"

"I heard three of his relatives talking about it. They said they were going to..." She took a deep breath and explained everything to the woman on the other end of the line.

"...I see. We'll send in the police as soon as possible."

"Okay, but I don't think I can wait that long. I'm going to go in and save the kid."

Before the woman could protest that it wasn't safe, Ahri hung up and slipped her phone into her skirt pocket as she waited for the three Dursley's to get inside. The second they walked into the door and slammed it shut, Ahri made her move and stealthily made her way to their window and peeked in. What she saw on the other side shocked her to no end.

The walrus was towering over the tiniest child she had ever seen in her life...And the little boy was cowering as a blunt object slammed into his back multiple times...

Vernon had made good on his idea to use the cricket bat on the "freak". And the old bat had, in fact, left large chunks of wood sticking out of the little boy's back...

Ahri's maternal and primal instincts completely overtook her as her lips curled back in a snarl directed at Vernon. She leapt away from the window, and with a mighty lunge, she burst through the window and into their living room.

She landed perfectly, crouched on all fours. In her fit of rage, she had dropped her spell, revealing her fox ears and nine large white tails. The lighting was dim, making the fox woman look downright demonic. And she pointed a glare directly at Vernon, snarling all the while.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vernon yelled in surprise at seeing this... this thing that had destroyed his window. He tried to swing his bat at her, but she easily caught it and crushed it like it was nothing.

Ahri snarled as she rose to her feet. She created a small ball of flames in her hand, then let it fly, nailing Vernon in the chest and launching him back. The pain of the heat was so intense, it knocked the man unconscious almost instantaneously.

She wanted nothing more than to tear into him... but she stopped herself. The child was more important at the moment. She looked to where the little boy was to see him barely conscious, with lots of splinters in his back. She could hear small whimpers that tugged at her heart strings.

Standing tall, the young woman slowly approached the child, and tentatively reached out to place a hand on his back. He flinched and whimpered. It hurt Ahri to see an innocent child in such condition...

Those splinters had to go, she decided. Slowly, and carefully, she began pulling the large chunks of wood out of the child's back. He yelled out in agony every time. Ahri stroked his head.

"Shh...I know it hurts...I know..."

She continued to give him comforting words while removing the splinters. Every time he winced, yelled out, or whimpered from the pain, Ahri felt pain going through her heart.

After a few minutes, all of the splinters were gone and Ahri couldn't have been happier. But her happiness was short lived when heard the sounds of a shotgun being loaded. She looked over to see the fat man's wife pointing a shotgun at her head.

"GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE, YOU FREAK!"

Ahri trembled with rage. This brought back bad memories of her time spent when she first attained her human form... Slowly, she turned to glare darkly at Petunia, her golden eyes mere slits. Petunia whimpered and staggered back, dropping her gun at the whithering glare Ahri sent her.

Then Ahri pounced.

She landed on Petunia's chest and held her arm to her throat. Petunia started to cough from the weight. "Get-Get off me you monster!" Petunia gasped out.

Ahri growled menacingly, sounding almost like a wild dog. Without another word, she planted a fist firmly into the ugly woman's face. Not content with simply knocking her unconscious, she decided to disfigure the other woman by clawing at her face violently, leaving nasty scars that would not fade any time soon.

Sighing with exhaustion, she turned back to look at the child. He was now curled up in a corner. Ahri immediately stood, intent on scooping him into her arms, no matter what.

She walked over to him and took him into her arms, only for him to start squirming desperately. His squirming made it hard for her to keep him steady in her arms. She didn't know what to do at first... until she remembered what her own mother did for her when she was upset. With this in mind, she started to lick his scalp with her tongue.

Harry could feel something warm and wet scraping along the top of his head.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at the pretty fox-eared lady, utterly baffled by what she was doing. Was she...licking him? He didn't think that was something normal people did... Then again, she did have fox ears...and it did feel rather calming... Wordlessly, Harry snuggled further into the woman's arms, enjoying the soothing sensation of the embrace.

Ahri saw that he was loving her displays of affection, and couldn't help but feel warm inside. She continued to lick his head... until she froze..

'_Wait...That's not human..._' Ahri thought to herself, remembering that she was trying to blend in with humans, and licking people's head isn't considered socially acceptable.

Blushing slightly in embarassment, she realized that her fox features were also in plain sight. With a quick flex of concentration, her ears and all nine of her fluffy white tails disappeared, leaving her looking like a normal human being once more.

With that out of the way, she looked down at the child. He was looking up at her almost disappointed that she stopped licking him. She frowned.

What was that thing human females did for their children rather than licking their heads?

After a moment's thought, she remembered that they kiss their foreheads. She smiled as she moved her lips closer to his head and planted a kiss in the middle of his forehead.

'_Why is she being so nice to me?_' Harry thought. '_Freaks like me shouldn't be taken care of like this..._'

After letting her lips linger on the child's forehead for a few moments, Ahri finally pulled away and smiled tenderly down at the scared child. He looked up at her sadly, and her face fell.

"...Wh-Why?" Harry asked softly.

"Why what, sweetie?" Ahri replied gently, messing with a strand of his hair.

"...Why don't you hate me? I'm a freak...You should hit me..."

She paused and looked at him, shocked.

"I could never hurt someone so young as you." Ahri said with a sad frown before perking back up. "Besides, you're just the cutest little thing." After she said that, she gave him another kiss to the head.

Harry was stunned. She didn't hate him...She though he was...cute? But...

"But I'm not cute..." He said quietly. "I'm a stupid, ugly freak and no one will ever love me."

Ahri looked at him, her face absolutely heartbroken. "Did that fat monster tell you this?" Ahri asked him, in which he nodded his head yes in response. "Well he's wrong. Everything he has ever did to you is wrong, and he's about to get what's coming to him." Ahri told him.

As if to emphasize what she said, police sirens could be heard approaching.

Ahri looked out the window with a pout. "Well it's about time! I already did most of the work for them!" Harry was frightened by the loud noises.

"Um...M-Miss? What's happening?" Ahri shushed him.

"It's okay. They're not gonna hurt you. They're just here to take the walrus and the horse away..."

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon...?" Harry asked softly. "Then what's gonna happen to me?"

Ahri just looked at him, not completely sure what was going to happen to him. They would probably put him in a foster home where he would be given away to some random people who could be just as bad or worse then the Dursley's.

Ahri gritted her teeth at the thought. No...She would not let that happen! She needed to make sure he was living in a safe, loving home where he could grow up happily, loved and cared for by his guardian. Then, she had a thought. Her eyes widened, and a smile creeped across her face...

Harry looked at her confused. Then, she spoke.

"I'm going to apply to be your guardian." Ahri said much to Harry's shock.

"R-Really" Harry asked timidly.

Ahri tightened her grip around the little boy and nuzzled the top of his head.

"REALLY really." She cooed softly before licking his head again, and instantly realizing her mistake and correcting it with a kiss to the cheek.

Harry couldn't believe that someone wanted him. Him of all people! He felt a few tears escaping from the bottom of his eyes as he hugged her neck.

Then the police broke open the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahri and Harry both stiffened as the police knocked down the door.

"FREEZE!" Harry whimpered and clutched tightly at the woman holding him at the loud yelling of the officer.

Four officers stormed into the living room and looked at Ahri and Harry. "Are you the one that called us in?" One of the officers asked her as the other three stormed the other rooms.

"Took you long enough." Ahri replied softly, not looking up from Harry as she stroked his head. "I took care of them for you." She pointed at the unconscious Vernon and Petunia.

The officer had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry about that ma'am, thank you for apprehending the perpetrators." The officer told her.

The officer looked at Harry and cringed at the injuries on the little boy's body. "Those two will be put away for a long time for this." The officer said angrily.

Ahri smirked. "I'm glad to hear it." She said slyly.

"Will you need a lift to the hospital, ma'am?"

"Not at all. I can get there myself with no problem."

The officer nodded his head as the two of the officers officers picked Vernon up and put him in restraints as the third one handled Petunia. "Alright, you be careful getting there." The officer said as he turned towards the two officers that was picking up Vernon.

"Let me help you two get him into the car, you two might break you backs holding this one up." The officer said as he went over to them and helped them pick Vernon up.

Ahri snickered at the officer's comment, then looked down at Harry, who was clinging tightly to her, trembling.

She put her hand on his head in assurance. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm going to get you out of here and get you some help." Ahri told him and she picked him up and stood.

Without another word, she sprinted out of the Dursley's house and made her way to her own, having something special for healing serious injuries...

She made sure that she had him nice and secure as she dashed at super human speeds. It only took twenty minutes for her to finally make it to her house. She quickly went inside, dropped her normal human disguise, as it was difficult to keep held up for more than a few hours, and ran to the kitchen to find where she stashed her secret medical supplies.

Inside the cabinet of medical supplies was three powerful healing potions, given to her by the man who had saved her, Dumbledore, in the event of an emergency. Without wasting a moment, she snatched one of the vials off the shelf. She placed Harry on the couch, and prepared to give him the potion.

"Open wide, sweetie." She said sweetly.

Harry looked at the bottle in fear, not knowing what it was. Ahri saw his fearful expression. 'It's okay, this will help you get better faster." Ahri explained to him.

Harry looked at her nervously, then opened his mouth. Ahri placed the top of the bottle between his lips and gently poured the liquid down his throat. Harry winced at the bitter taste...but blinked when he realized his injuries were fading.

Before long, all the injuries that he had were completely gone, except the lightning bolt shaped one on his forehead, much to Ahri's confusion. _'Why is that one still there?'_ Ahri questioned, before looking at Harry, who was examining his now injury free arms.

Ahri smiled at the wide-eyed, wonder filled expression on his face. Then she realized that since he was healed, she could hug and cuddle him without risk of aggravating his injuries.

Harry was unprepared for her hug and was momentary stunned when she pulled him into it. When his surprise disappeared, he snuggled into her bosom.

He closed his eyes in content, and rested the side of his tiny head against her chest. Ahri grinned widely, then licked his head once more.

Harry hummed in content as she continued to lick his head. After a minute of this, Ahri abruptly stopped and scolded herself for acting inhuman again.

_'For God's sake...'_ She internally groaned. _'Why can't I get it right the first time?'_

She looks down at Harry and sees that he looked disappointed that she stopped.

She frowned, then smirked. She decided to do give him the correct kind of kisses...

Harry's disappointment was short lived as the fox began to shower his face with kisses.

He smiled slightly as she rapidly kissed every inch of his face and head.

Ahri felt her heart warm at the sight of his smile.

She continued this for several minutes until she stopped and looked at Harry.

She smiled down at the little boy in her arms, and saw him looking back at her with pure adoration in his eyes.

She gave him a quick kiss on his nose, causing him to blink.

Harry touched the spot on his nose where Ahri kissed, and looked up at her, the small smile on his face now replaced with a confused look. "Wh-Why?" He asked shyly. Ahri frowned.

"Why what, sweetie?"

"Why are you so nice to me?"

Ahri smiled. "Because I want to make you happy after how much suffering you had to deal with the walrus and horse." Ahri told him.

Harry let out a stifled sob. "But I'm a freak! I don't deserve to be happy! You should hate me! Everyone should hate me! I don't deserve help! I should die and make the world a better place!"

Ahri stared at him with tears in her eyes. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't deserve this hug! I don't deserve to live! I don't...I don't..." Harry was getting more incomprehensible with every word he spoke. Finally, he couldn't take anymore. He buried his face into Ahri's chest and cried loudly, the sound absolutely shattering the fox's heart.

SO without hesitation, Ahri rubbed the back of his head as he cried into her.

She began crying as well. What had they done to him? How could they put such horrible thoughts in a little boy's head?

They cried for what felt like hours until they both ran out of tears to shed. When they were done, they silently held each other for a few minutes until out of nowhere, they heard growling that emanated from Harry's stomach.

Ahri blinked, then tilted her head with a fox-like smirk. "Looks like somebody's hungry." She said slyly. Harry blushed and looked down.

"I'm fine..." He mumbled.

As if it was arguing with him, Harry's stomach growled again, making Harry's blush turn redder. Ahri giggled and walked over to the dinner table and sat Harry down on a chair.

"I'll get dinner started sweetie." Ahri told him as she went to the fridge.

Harry sat silently in the kitchen as the smell of food wafted through the air. He didn't deserve this...He didn't deserve anything...Wordlessly, he rose from his spot at the table, and walked into the kitchen. Ahri's fox ears picked up the sounds of his footsteps. She turned to him with a smile.

"Hi, sweetie." She said softly. "What is it?"

"...Y-You need to hit me now...I cried...I can't do that...I'm not allowed..."

Ahri resisted the urge to cry as she walked over and hugged him. "I already told you when I found you that I would never hurt you, never." The fox told him as she rubbed his back.

Harry teared up again. "B-But..."

"Shhhhhh." Ahri whispered soothingly. "No more. It's okay." Harry felt even more tears coming, and tried to hold them back... "Sweetheart...don't hold them in." Ahri whispered softly. "Let it ALL out. It's okay."

Harry laid his head and silently cried the last bit of tears he had. After he was done, he lifted his head from her chest and gave her a small smile. "Th-thank you." Harry told her.

Ahri smiled and planted a kiss on the tip of his nose, before resting her forehead against his own and nuzzling him. "You're welcome."

She puts him back on the chair and continued to make dinner. After another 20 minutes, she was finished cooking. She set a plate of potatoes and a medium well steak in front of him.

Harry looked at the food for a moment, then poked at it with his fork. Ahri frowned. "Oh! Let me cut your meat for you..." She approached the little boy, keeping her tails behind her to avoid getting fur in his food, then knelt down and cut at the steak with his knife, slicing it into smaller chunks.

"There you go." Ahri told him before reaching over to grab some steak sauce. "Would you like some steak sauce in your meat?" She asked him.

Harry hesitated, before looking down shyly. "Y-Yes please..."

Ahri nodded her head as she pours a little of the sauce on the pieces she cut up. "There you go.' Ahri said happily as she poured some on her medium rare steak.

The two ate in silence for a few moments, Harry immensely enjoying his food, before Ahri remembered something. "Silly me, I forgot to ask your name!"

Harry looked at her and swallowed the steak he was eating. "My name is Harry." Harry told her.

"Hello Harry." Ahri said happily as she tilted her head. "I'm Ahri."

"H-Hi, Miss Ahri..." Harry replied. Ahri giggled, and the two returned to their meal.

Meanwhile, in a castle in Scotland.

Albus Dumbledore had just finished some paperwork for the day as he hummed a muggle song he heard once and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

He looked out the window, wondering how he was going to spend the rest of his day. Then he remembered.

"I haven't paid a visit to Ahri in ages...Perhaps I will do that today." Dumbledore said as he stood up and stretched, getting rid of the kinks after sitting for several hours at a time.

"Best tell Minerva that I'll be away for a few hours before I go." Albus said as he walked through the door to talk with his Transfigurations teacher.

If he stayed a few seconds more, he would have noticed the instruments that were tied to the blood wards that surrounded the Dursley's house stopped moving, indicating that Harry was no longer there.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough, Harry and Ahri finished their food. Ahri gave him a smile. He looked full, and satisfied. She made her way over to him and picked him up.

"There...All better." She said, poking his little tummy and eliciting a giggle.

"That tickles..." He said. And then, he let out a soft yawn. The nine-tailed fox put a hand to her mouth and giggled.

"Looks like someone's sleepy." She said, amused. "Let's put you to bed." She held him close to her bosom, and he mumbled something. "I'm sorry, repeat that?"

"You're so warm..."

"Aw, thank you."

'Welcome…" the boy mumbled his eyes closed a sleepy smile on his face.

Ahri's smile grew as she gazed down at the small boy warmly. She walked up the stairs and into her own bedroom. Using one of her tails to flick the switch for the light she brought the child to the bed and gently laid him down on it.

His little head laid on the soft pillow and he grinned tiredly up at Ms. Ahri. He liked her…she was warm and nice to him…even if he did not deserve it.

She looked around the room for something before giving a soft "Ah-ha" before walking over and picking up a small blanket that was covered in cartoon fox's. She was out shopping and just could not resist getting it.

She walked back over and covered the boy with it, tucking it up right under his chin. She gave him a kiss on the nose as she did so causing a tired giggle that warmed her heart. She licked his cheek then paused and cursed in her head. 'Darn it!'

Harry smiled. This was amazing…yet he did not wish to sleep. He was scared that if he did then he would never see her again she he tried to keep his very heavy eyes open.

She ran her hand through his hair lulling the boy to sleep. "Get some rest sweetie. I'll be right here when you wake up." She promised.

Harry stared up at her with slightly widened eyes before he nodded with a timid grin. He would believe her…he would believe… His eyes closed and the boy had fallen into his first deep sleep.

Ahri's tails began to wag back and forth as she smiled fondly at the sleeping child. 'Poor thing...' She thought sadly. 'Who could ever hurt a face like that?' She reached down and caressed Harry's cheek gently. He cooed in his sleep and leaned into the touch.

The vixen giggled at the adorable sound, when she heard a knock on her door. Her ears twitched as she turned and tilted her head in confusion. "Who could that be?" She said out loud.

Making her way out of the room, she stepped down to her front door and pulled it open, revealing a familiar face.

"Ah, Ahri. I trust all is going well?" The vixen smiled.

"Albus!" She said excitedly, hugging the old man. "It's been FOREVER!" Dumbledore chuckled.

"I just visited last week, my dear."

"But that was SOOOO long ago!" she wined.

The old wizard smiled amused at the vixen's usual antics. He could still remember when he found the poor dear. How much she has improved from those scared and depressed days.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Of course! Your always welcome!" she said beaming at him as she leads him into her home.

The old man took a seat in a chair as the fox girl jumped into her couch but courted herself as she sat on it proper. He could only smile at her. "Still having some issues?" he asked.

Ahri blushed in embarrassment as she looked down. "A little…but I don't do it as often as I used too!" she said with a happy grin.

"That's wonderful my dear." He praised causing her to almost glow. "Now how have you been this last week?" he asked as he waved his wand and two tea cups with a convenient pot filled with the warm drink landed on the table before them.

"Oh I've been okay!" she said lifting her cub and taking a sip sighing at the taste. "Getting many tips from those who are desperate." She smirked.

Albus chuckled and shook his head. "Poor them." He said, "Anything else of note?" he took a sip closing his eyes.

"Well…"

He opened his eyes to see a hesitant and sad look pass the vixen, he grew concerned. "Ahri? Is everything okay?"

The vixen sighed softly and to the surprise of the old wizard a few tears started to shine in her eyes. "No…no…something happened." She whispered.

The old man's eyes became somber as he leaned slightly forward so he could look into her eyes. "Tell me what happened." He said much like a concerned grandparent to their grandchildren.

The young woman sighed, her ears and tails drooping. "Come on...I'll have to show you..." The old man stood and followed her up to her room.

Slowly, the vixen pulled the door open. Dumbledore peeked inside...and his eyes bulged out of his sockets. He entered the room and approached the sleeping Harry slowly. "...Ahri...Where...Where did you find this child...?"

"It was awful." Ahri replied. "His family...They were TORTURING him, Albus..." Dumbledore immediately felt like he had received a powerful punch to the gut.

"Torture...?"

"Beatings...With weapons." Ahri clarified. "I saved him...I brought him home because I wanted to protect him."

Albus was in shock. Harry Potter was…being tortured? With weapons!? The man felt truly sick. He knew the Dursley's weren't kind to magical folk but he had hoped they would put that animosity away for their own flesh and blood…it would seem he was wrong.

Ahri was staring at the old man now feeling a bit concerned. "Albus…are you okay? You look like you're in shock. One of her tails unknown to her started to swish next to the small boy who stirred softly but stayed asleep.

"I'm…no…" he said with a heavy sigh starting to look much like the old man he was. "I'm not okay Ahri. Do you remember the story's I used to tell when I visited?" he asked her.

The girl blinked before looking up in thought. "The one about the boy-who-lived right? That was always my favorite one." She said with a soft smile before frowning. "What does that have to do with Harry?" she asked.

Albus sighed and took a step back expecting the worst. "Because my dear…the boy-who-lived…is the one laying in your bed."

Ahri's eyes widened, her pupils dilated in shock. "So...Harry...Harry Potter...is..." She slowly looked at him, then back to Dumbledore. "But...Why...? Why was he with those...THINGS?" Dumbledore's shoulders sagged.

"Because an old man made a terrible mistake." He replied softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to keep him safe from any of Voldemort's followers who may have wanted revenge...So I sent him to the home of his relatives, and set up blood wards so they couldn't get in..." The old man buried his face in his hands. "I never, in all my life, would have imagined the boy's relatives would be more of a danger to him than the followers of the man who wanted him dead..."

Ahri's ears drooped. "...You made a mistake." She said softly. "But don't worry. I'll fix it."

Albus gave the girl a sad smile. "You don't have to do that for me dear, but for yourself." He stated. "But…thank you."

She gazed up at him with conviction and nodded but then stiffened as she felt something odd happen to her tail. Albus noticed and the two turned around to see an adorable sight.

Little Harry Potter had caught the tail that was tickling him and was clutching it like a teddy bear. He had a soft smile on his face as he nuzzled into the soft white fur.

Ahri's heart melted into goo as she saw this and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, she moved her tails to wrap around him making a soft cocoon for the boy. His smile grew and he lulled his head to the side with a soft mumble.

Albus watched this with warm eyes. "It would seem he has taken a shine to you my dear." He stated.

Ahri gave him a toothy grin, revealing her sharp canines. "I guess he has." She replied, her ears twitching in delight. "And I've gotten attached to him too."

"And that shows very much." Albus nodded his head. "I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am that you found him and rescued him from the horrid life he was living..."

"I am too. They're horrible influences...So rude and self-entitled..." The vixen stuck out her tongue in distaste, causing the old man to chuckle.

"I admit, they never were the most civil of people. If you could have only seen them at Lily and James' wedding..."

"Those poor souls..." Ahri said sadly.

"Well, if there's one thing I can say for sure they'll be content with...it's that they're looking down from up above, and aside from undoubtedly cursing my name, they're seeing that young Harry has found a wonderful mother."

Ahri blushed scarlet her eyes wide. "M…mother?" she whispered.

The old man nodded with a warm smile. "Yes, a mother. A most wonderful one at that." He complemented.

"But…Albus! I'm not-"

"Human?" Albus finished for her. She nodded sadly. "Do you think it matters to him?"

She looked down at the little boy who was snuggled into her tails and smiled softly. "No…I guess not."

Albus nodded. "I'll take care of the adoption papers so they are filled under your name."

She smiled at him brightly. "I'm a mommy?" she stared down at the small boy and ran her hand through his messy hair "I'm going to be his mommy." She leaned down and started to lick his scalp happily lost in her joy.

The old wizard grinned with a shake of his head. 'I have much to redeem I am aware, let me start with making the boy's life a happy one.'

"Well, my dear...I'd best go get those papers prepared." He said, making for the door.

"Aw, you're sure you don't wanna stay a bit more?"

"I'd love to, but I'm sure you're quite anxious to have the adoption forms official." The old man smiled warmly. "Thank you so much for finding him..." And with that, he apparated out.

Ahri stared after him, pouting slightly, but then looked back at Harry. "You're gonna be my kit!" She said cheerfully. Then she returned to licking the top of his head, before her eyes went wide when she realized what she was doing. "Shoot..." She grumbled before puffing out her cheeks in annoyance.

Harry whined a tiny bit at the lack of her kisses and Ahri was quick to replace them with human kisses, as she rained them down on the small boy's head and face. The boy awoke with a giggle that warmed the Ahri's heart.

Harry Potter had never felt more warm or happy as he did right now. She was real! Ms. Ahri was real! He looked down at himself and smiled in bliss at the fox tails wrapped around him. They were so pretty like her!

Ahri's eye's widened in surprise and then frowned sadly. "Did I wake you, sweetie?" she asked softly.

He shook his head as he tried to hold back a yawn. "No…I need to do chores now right?" he asked the lady.

Ahri's eyes saddened but then brightened back up. "Alright…here's what you are going to do."

Harry nodded as he leaned in so he could not make any mistakes. "You," she poked his little nose "Are to start eating more, stay cute as can be, and be with me always." She smiled warmly.

Harrys eyes widened and he tilted his head in confusion. "I don't…Don't I have to cook? Clean the house? And garden in the rain…?"

Ahri fought the urge to snarl in anger, knowing that such an act would frighten the poor thing. "No...You don't have to do that." She replied, ears flattened against her hair.

"I...I kinda like cooking though-"

"You can help me cook then." Ahri replied with a smile. "You'll be my little assistant chef." She poked his nose. "I'll even get you a chef's hat."

"Really? Like the ones on TV?"

"Exactly! It would look SOOOO cute on you!" Ahri said, smiling brightly.

Harry blushed and averted his eyes from her causing her to smirk. "Now Harry, I do have something I want to tell you?" she said.

The boy blinked and looked back at her and saw the slightly nervous look. He snuggled into her hoping to cheer her up. He did not want to see her sad.

The vixen smiled warmly down at the boy and kissed his forehead next to the unhealed scar. 'I should ask Albus about that next time.' She thought to herself before gazing into the boy's emerald eyes and took a deep breath.

"Harry…do you know exactly what I am?" she asked him

The boy blinked at her and tilted his head to the side "A fox lady...?" he asked adorably.

Ahri grinned at him and patted his head, "That's right…though I wasn't always…like this." She said waving her hand over her body.

"What do you mean?"

"I was a normal fox…well one with nine tails. But I was just an animal…till someone like you came to me and turned me human."

Harry's eyes widened "Someone…like me?"

"You have a gift my kit." She said with warmth. "As do I. Your magic-"

"That's a bad word!" he said shock and horror in his tone.

Ahri shook her head. "No. No it's not, sweetie." Harry opened his mouth. "I know...I know your uncle poisoned your mind with his lies, but believe me. There's nothing wrong with magic."

"B-But...My uncle says it's not real-" His eyes widened as Ahri formed a small ball of fire in the palm of her hand.

"Well, I think you'll agree that it's VERY real." Ahri replied with a wink. She smiled at the awestruck expression on Harry's face.

"I-It's fire..." He said softly.

"MAGIC fire." Ahri corrected.

"W-Will I be able to do that...? It's pretty..."

Ahri nodded with a smile. "Of course…and so much more. You are a very special little boy." She closed her eyes and focused her magic to make the fire take the shape of the boy who waved at Harry.

The boy's eyes widened in awe as he waved back slowly. The fire disappeared and the fox girl poked his tummy causing him to giggle. "You need to laugh more. Think you can do that for me? Add that to the 'chores'?" she said with a wink.

Harry smiled with a blushing face and nodded his head shyly. "O…okay."

"Theres one more thing I have to ask you…but first…what do you think of me now that you know that I'm…well…not normal?" she said softly.

Harry's eyes widened as he jumped out of her arms shocking her, he wrapped his tiny arms around her neck in a hug. "I…like you…you make me feel good." He said softly. "You saved me…you don't hate me…you have fluffy tails that are so warm." He continued tears starting to fall now. "Don't go…please don't go."

She smiled sadly and held the boy close to her, "I never will." She whispered. "Your mine…my kit…my son."

Harry's eyes widened. "Y-Your...son...?" He squeaked out, shocked to hear that.

"That's right." Ahri nodded in affirmation. "I decided I'm gonna make you my son."

"B-B-B-"

"No buts." Ahri said in amusement. "You're my son now.

"I...I..."

"Do you need a moment?"

"...Does that mean I get to call you mama...?"

Ahri felt intense warmth at that thought as she smiled down at the child. "Of course kit."

"Mama…mama…MAMA!" Harry shouted holding the girl tight and crying into her neck.

The fox girl smiled sadly as she felt the warmth grow within her, she brought up her tails as they wrapped around the pare keeping them warm as tears escaped her eyes as well. "Shh. It's okay baby…let it out…mama's here. And she is never letting you go"


End file.
